SHINOBI
by otsutsuki-san
Summary: Dunia yang dipenuhi oleh orang orang pengguna chakra, suatu hari mereka kedatangan orang orang yang berasal dari dimensi lain yang akhirnya tinggal disana. Bagaimana petualangan para shinobi dan orang orang itu ? Semuanya ada di dalam fic ini.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: dunia shinobi.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari didesa konoh, terlihat beberapa orang sedang berlalu lalang di jalanan desa baik itu warga biasa atau para shinobi yang sedang menikamti waktu luang mereka.

Bergeser ke bagian barat desa lebih tepatnya di sebuah hutan rimbun, tiba tiba tercipta sebuah portal yang memuntahkan beberapa orang, dan orang orang itu jatuh keatas tanah dengan keadaan pingsan. Serta pakaian yang terlihat kotor.

.

Sementara itu digedung hokage.

.

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut kuning pucat sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen, tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat dia merasakan sebuah aura asing yang berada tidak jauh dari desanya, dengan segera dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik kearah jendela.

"Ada apa tsunade-sama ?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan berpakaian hitam pada wanita tadi yang ternyata bernama tsunade.

"Aura apa ini." Bukannya menjawab tsunade malah menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat perempuan disebelahnya bingung.

"Saru, inu." Ucap tsunade entah pada siapa, tapi setelah itu datang dua orang bertopeng monyet dan anjing yang berlutut didepan meja yang menjadi tempat kerja tsunade.

"Ada apa godaime-sama ?" Tanya seorang bertopeng monyet.

"Aku ingin kau dan inu pergi kehutan bagian barat desa konoha, aku baru saja merasakan sebuah aura asing yang sangat berbeda dengan chakra, jadi kalian harus menemukan apa yang menjadi sumber suara itu dan membawanya padaku." Perintah tsunade dengan tegas pada dua anbu itu.

"Ha'i godaime-sama." Ucap kedua anbu tadi dan langsung pergi dari ruangan itu.

'Sebenarnya aura apa ini ?' Tanya batin tsunade. Sedangkan perempuan disampingnya hanya bengong menatap tsunade.

"Shizune bawakan aku segelas teh hijau saat ini aku sedang merasa sangat haus." "Ha'i." Perintah tsunade yang di jawab oleh perempuan disampinya yang ternyata bernama shizune.

.

.

.

.

Hutan bagian barat desa konoha.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua siluet hitam sedang bergerak cepat melompati dahan dahan pohon besar yang ada dihutan itu, setelah dilihat dari dekat ternyata mereka adalah anbu yang ditugaskan tsunade untuk pergi mencari asal aura asing yang dirasakan sang hokage kelima.

"Hei inu apa kau tahu aura apa yan dirasakan oleh nona tsunade ?" Tanya saru kepada rekannya.

"Entahlah tapi selama aku menjadi shinobi baru kali ini aku merasakan aura seperti ini." Balas inu. "Kau juga merasakannya ?" Tanya kaget saru. "Apa kau lupa aku ini ninja tipe sensor, jadi sudah pasti aku merasakan auranya." Balas sang anbu berkode name inu.

"Ah maaf maaf aku lupa, jadi apa kita sudah dekat ?" Tanya saru lagi. "Ya aku merasa aura itu berasal dari jarak satu kilometer didepan kita." Jawab inu. "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat." Ucap saru yang menambah kecepatannya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya kedua anbu itu tiba dilokasi dan langsung terkejut saat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Siapa mereka, apa mereka diserang oleh pemilik aura aneh itu ?" Tanya saru yang masih berdiri diatas pohon.

"Tidak, tapi merekalah pemilik aura itu." Ucap inu yang berdiri disebelah saru.

"Apa kau bilang ?" Tanya kaget saru. "Aura mereka semakin mengecil dan keadaan mereka juga terlihat cukup parah, sebaiknya kita bawa mereka dengan bunshin kerumah sakit." Ucap inu dan mulai membawa orang orang itu kerumah sakit dibantu oleh bunshin dirinya dan saru.

.

.

.

Gedung hokage.

.

.

.

Muncul sebuah kepulan asap kecil didepan meja kerja tsunade dan memperlihatkan saru yang sedang berlutut.

"Bagaimana hasilnya ?" Tanya tsunade memastikan keberhasilan misi yang diberikan pada saru dan inu.

"Kami sudah berhasil menemukan sumber aura itu, dan aura itu berasal dari beberapa orang." Jawab saru.

"Lalu dimana orang orang itu ?" Tanya kembali tsunade. "Mereka dalam keadaan pingsan saat aku dan inu menemukan mereka, dan saat ini mereka berada di rumah sakit dan sedang dijaga oleh inu." Jawab saru memberitahukan kejadiannya.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku melihat orang orang itu." Perintah tsunade pada saru. "Ha'i." Ucap saru yang mulai pergi diikuti tsunade dan shizune.

.

Rumah sakit konoha.

.

Disebuah kamar pasien terlihat beberapa orang sedang terbaring, tapi ada satu orang anbu yang berdiri didepan pintu. Tiba tiba pintu dibuka dari luar dan masuklah saru beserta tsunade dan shizune.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka inu ?" Tanya tsunade pada anbu yang sedari tadi berditi di dekat pintu. "Seperti yang anda lihat, mereka masih belum sadarkan diri." Jawab anbu inu.

"Tapi sebenarnya siapa mereka ?" Tanya tsunade entah pada siapa. "Apa mungkin mereka mata mata yang dikirim oleh desa lain." Ucap shizune yang mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, sebab seumur aku hidup dan berpetualang baru kali ini aku merasakan energi seperti ini, kalau memang mereka mata mata aku pasti sudah pernah merasakan aura seperti mereka walau hanya sekali." Jawab tsunade "saru gunakan byakuganmu dan lihat energi mereka." Perintah tsunade pada saru. "Ha'i."

 **Byakugan.**

Anbu sarupun mulai melihat energi apa yang ada didalam tubuh orang orang yang dia dan inu temukan.

"Apa apaan ini." Ucap saru entah pada siapa. "Ada apa saru ?" Tanya inu pada rekannya.

"Aura mereka terlihat gelap, dan anehnya tidak ada sistem chakra dari tubuh mereka." Ucap saru yang membuat tsunade, inu dan shizune terkejut.

"Tidak ada gunanya kalau seperti ini terus, sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja pada mereka langsung saat sudah sadar. Dan sebelum mereka sadar aku ingin kalian dan tim anbu lainya menjaga tempat ini, kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan cepat beritahu aku, apa kalian mengerti ?" Perintah dan tanya tsunade.

"Ha'i tsunade-sama." Jawab kedua anbu itu dengan tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari disekitar rumah sakit, terlihat beberapa anbu sedang berdiri di tempat tempat tersembunyi sedanv memperhatikan salah satu kamar yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Taicho lihat salah satu dari mereka sudah sadar." Tanya seorang anbu bertopeng ular pada anbu bertopeng rubah.

"Neko cepat beritahu tsunade-sama." Perintah anbu rubah yang merupakan pemimpin regu anbu yang sedanv berjaga.

"Ha'i taicho." Ucap anbu neko dan langsung pergi untuk menemui tsunade.

.

.

.

Setelag beberapa saat masuklah tsunade ditemani shizune kedalam kamar rumah sakit yang dijaga oleh beberapa anbu tadi. dan setelah masuk tsunade melihat kalau semua orang yang kemarin ditemuka oleh inu dan saru sudah sadar.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian." Tanya tsunade pada orang orang itu.

"Kami sudah merasa lebih baik." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan pria berambut merah.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku adalah tsunade senju hokage kelima desa konoha, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama kalian ?"ucap dan tanya tsunade.

"Namaku adalah lucius gremory." Ucap pria berambut merah yang menjawab pertanyaan tsunade tadi.

"Aku venelana gremory, istri dari lucius." Ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat memperkenalkan namanya. "Ini rias gremory dan yang itu sirzech gremory. Mereka berdua adalah anak kami." Lanjut venelana menunjuk Dua orang bergender perempuan dan laki laki yang sama sama berambut merah.

"Namaku grayfia lucifuge." Ucal seorang perempuan berambut perak.

"Nama saya akeno himejima, salam kenal tsunade-san." Ucap gadis berambut hitam pony tile.

"Namaku serafal sitri." Ucap gadis loli berambut hitam.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal minna, dan kalau boleh tahu kalian berasal dari desa mana ?"tanya tsunade pada mereka.

"Kami semua berasal dari underworld tsunade-san." Ucap sirzech menjawab pertanyaan tsunade.

"Underworld ?" Ucap tsunade dengan tatapan bingung sambil melirik kearah shizune yang juga melirik kearah tsunade dengan tatapan bingung, begitu pula para anbu yang sedang berjaga, dibalik topeng yang mereka kenakan mereka menampilkan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar nama desa itu sebelumnya, bisa kalian jelaskan kejadian sebelumnya." Tuntut tsunade pada orang orang itu.

"Saat itu kami sedang berkumpul diunderworld, tapi tiba tiba terjadi serangan yang mengahancurkan underworld dan saat kami akan melihat siapa yang telah melakuka serangan itu, tiba tiba di belakang tubuh kami tercipta sebuah portal berwarna hitam yang langsung menghisap kami dengan kuat, dan setelah itu aku merasakan semuanya menjdi hitam." Ucap rias menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya.

"Lubang hitam ? Mungkinkah." Gumam shizune yang masih didengar oleh orang orang yang ada di kamar itu.

"Apa kau menyadari sesuatu ?" Tanya tsunade pada asistennya itu.

"Dari penjelasan rias-san tadi aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan kalau lubang hitam yang menghisap mereka adalah lubang dimensi." Ucap shizune memberikan pendapatnya.

"Dunia lain, huh." Gumam tsunade. "Kalau benar apa yang kau katakan hanya satu orang yang dapat menjelaskannya pada kita." Lanjut tsunade.

"Siapa ?" Tanya bingung shizune.

"Karasu." Panggil tsunade yang diiringi dengan munculnya seorang anbu diruangan itu. "Ada apa tsunade-sama ?" Tanya anbu itu. "Cepat panggil uchiha naruto kesini." Perintah tsunade. "Ha'i." Ucap anbu tadi dan langsung menghilang yang membuat sirzech dan teman temannya terkejut melihat seorang manusia bisa menghilang.

"Naruto-san huh ?" Tanya shizune pada tsunade. "Ya, kalau soal dimensi dialah orang yang tepat untuk menanyakan tentang masalah ini." Balas tsunade.

Dan kuran dari sepuluh menit masuklah seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning kehitaman dengan gaya rambut spiky dan kulit putih disertai pakaian hitam dan rompi jounin serta sebuah sarung tangan hitam dilengkapi celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu shinobi berwana hitam pula.

"Ada apa memanggilku nona tsunade ?" Tanya pria itu, "aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan masalah yang mereka hadapi." Ucap tsunade sambil melirik kearah orang orang yang duduk si kasur pasien.

"Mereka ? Siapa mereka ?" Tanya pria itu. "Singkatnya mereka diserang oleh seseorang dan pada saat akan melihat siapa yabg telah menyerang mereka tiba tiba mereka ditari lubang hitam dan terdampar di hutan barat konoha." Jawab tsunade.

"Lubang hitam ?" Tanya pria itu lagi. "Ya, dan shizune menyimpulkan kalau itu adalah lubang dimensi. Jadi aku memanggilmu untuk menjelaskan apa kau tahu lubang apa yang telah menghisap mereka, naruto-kun." Ucap tsunade.

"Lubang dimensi huh, mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi, membuka sebuah lubang dimensi untuk pergi dari dimensi yang terdapat kehidupan ke dimensi yang terdapat kehidupan lain itu sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang manusia bahkan aku rasa dewa sekalipun akan kesulitan membuka lubang dimensi seperti itu." Ucap naruto menjelaskan pendapatnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan naruto-san ada benarnya, lagipula kalau memang kami berpindah dimensi lalu kenapa kami merasakan kalau kami berubah menjadi manusia." Ucap grayfia yang membuat teman temannya baru menyadari hal itu, sedangkan tiga shinobi konoha terlihat bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan grayfia.

"Apa maksud anda mengatakan kalau anda berubah menjadi manusia grayfia-san ?" Tanya shizune yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan grayfia.

"Jujur saja awalnya kami bukanlah manusia melainkan iblis." Ucap sirzech menjelaskan tentang siapa mereka sebelumnya. "Iblis ? Tunggu bisa kau jelaskan tentang dunia kalian sebelumnya." Pinta naruto pada orang orang itu.

Sirzechpun mulai menjelaskan tentang dunia mereka, dia menceritakan tentang perang tiga fraksi, siapa mereka, dan segala hal yang menyangkut dunianya sebelumnya.

"Souka, jadi memang bisa disimpulkan kalau kalian memang berasal dari dimensi lain." Ucap naruto. "Lalu seperti yang dikatakan grayfia-san kenapa kami menjadi manusia ?" Tanya akeno, "itu benar, bukankah seharusnya kami masih menjadi iblis setelah berpindah dimensi. Dan aku juga merasa kalau kekuatanku sedikit berbeda dan menjadi lebih lemah." Ucap serafal menimpali perkataan akeno.

"Apakah ini seperti sistem reinkarnasi ?" Gumam naruto yang didengar tsunade. "Apa maksudmu mereka bereinkarnasi, tapi kalau iya pasti mereka akan merasa aneh dengan tubuh mereka, sedangkan mereka seolah tubuh mereka tetap sama." Ucap tsunade yang di setujui dengan anggukan kepala dari orang orang itu.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti tapi mungkin perpindahan dimensi mereka melibatkan sistem reinkarnasi. Artinya saat mereka masuk kedalan lubang dimensi bisa saja mereka mati didalam sana, tapi mungkin sebuah keajaiban menghampiri mereka dengan hidup kembali tapi dengan gen dan energi yang berbeda. Karena aku melihat ada sedikit chkra yang bercampur dengan aura gelap mereka." Ucap naruto memberikan analisisnya sambil menatap mereka dengan mata sharingannya.

Venelana dan yang lainnya menatap takut pada mata milik naruto, selama mereka hidup mereka belum pernah melihat mata seperti itu kecuali mata milik gasper salah satu peerage rias yang tidak diketahui bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Tapi mata milik pemuda bernama naruto ini memancarkan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat dan kelam.

"Haaah ini membuatku pusing." Ucap tsunade disertai helaan nafas "sebaikanya lupakan hal itu, lagipula kalian selamat dan baik baik saja. Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya ? Apa kalian akan pulang kedimensi kalian atau tinggal disini ?" Lanjut tsunade bertanya pada orang orang itu.

"Mungkin kami akan menetap disini, lagipula aku rasa dimensi kami sudah hancur." Ucap lucius. "Apa maksudmu anata ?" Tanya venelana pada suaminya. "Aku merasakam aura tierxa, gear red dan ophis saat terjadi ledakan diunderworld, mungkin mereka sedang bertarung, dan kalau itu benar benar terjadi maka sudah dipastikan kalau dimensi kita akan hancur." Ucap lucius yang membuat yang lainnya menunduk sedih mendengar apa yang diucapkan lucius, kecuali tsunade, naruto dan shizune.

"Ya kalau begitu memang tidak ada pilihan lain selain tinggal dan memulai hidup baru didunia ini." Ucap sirzech.

"Kalau begitu apa kalaian akan menjadi shinobi desa konoha ?" Tanya tsunade. "Tapi sebelumnya bisakah anda menjelaskan tentang dunia ini." Ucap grayfia pada tsunade.

Tsunadepun mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan tentang sejarah shinobi yang dia ketahui, dimulai dari perang dunia shinobi pertama sampai perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Desa desa shinobi beserta tingkatan shinobi, dan untuk menjelaskan semua itu tsunade memerlukan waktu samapi setengah jam.

"Jadi begitu Ya, kalau begitu aku akan menjadi shinobi, bagaimana dengan kalian minna ?" Ucap lucius yang diakhiri dengan bertanya pada yang lainnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kalian akan kami tes untuk mengetahui di tingkat mana kalian akan ditempatka, dan untuk sekarang kalian sudah boleh pulang.

"Inu." Ucap tsunade, dan munculah anbu yang dia tugaskan kemarin. "Antarkan mereka ke apartemen yang di sediakan untuk para shinobi yang baru bergabung." Perintah tsunade pada anbu itu. "Ha'i tsunade-sama, dan minna kalian bisa mengikuti saya." Ucap anbu inu dan mulai berjalan dengan diikuti oleh lucius dan yang lainnya, sedangkan untuk tsunade, naruto dan shizune mereka pergi ke kantor hokage untuk membicarakan sesuatu, dan tidak lupa tsunade memerintahkan beberapa anbu untuk mengikuti inu dan rombongan lucius untuk memastika tidak terjadi apa apa karena bagaimanapun mereka tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang asing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc.**

 **Huaaah akhirnya selesai juga fic baru ini, bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang chapter satu ? Kuharap kalian suka, dan mohon maaf bila banyak typo. Dan apa menurut kalian fic ini pantas dilanjutkan ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau begitu sampai jumpa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: test (part 1)

.

Pertama tama saya mau menjawab beberapa review di chapter satu.

Aam arsy: makasih gan atas respon positifnya, dan maaf bila narutonya tidak sesuai kesukaan anda, saya membuat naruto jadi uchiha karena tuntutan cerita soalnya disini bukan dia saja yang jadi tokoh utamanya.

ValentinoEka: maaf thor kalau banyak typo, soalnya ngetik dari hp agak susah mau tekan huruf A malah huruf S yang ketekan. Saya usahakan di chapter dua ini tidak banyak typo, saya tidak bisa janji di chap ini tidak ada typo sama sekali.

Guest: saya rasa anda tidak perlu mengingatkan saya tentang "waspada" karena di akhir chapter satu sudah jelas. Dan soal typo saya tahu typo bertebaran di chapter satu dan saya tidak punya waktu buat baca kembali chapter kemarin, saya sangat berterima kasih tentang pengoreksian anda tapi saya SANGAT TIDAK SUKA ANDA MENGATAKAN PRINSIP MENULIS SAYA "BABAT TERUS AGAR CEPAT SIAP" anda pikir anda siapa, apakah anda mengenal saya di dunia nyata sampai bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu. Asal anda tahu saya buat fic ini berhari hari karena buat fic bukan pekerjaan utama saya, saya masih banyak pekerjaan lain makanya saya tidak ada waktu buat baca ulang, anda boleh boleh saja kritik fic saya malah saya senang ada yang kritik, tapi jangan pernah sekali kali menyinggung tentang prinsip menulis saya kalau anda belum tahu seperti apa kegiatan saya di dunia nyata.

.

Oke hanya itu review yang bisa saya jawab, dan terimakasih buat reader lain yang sudah dukung fic ini. Ok tanpa buang buang waktu kita langsung

.

.

.

.

Story start.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan tsunade-sama ?" Tanya naruto saat sudah sampai di ruangan kerja hokage. "Kau hanya perlu mengawasi gerak gerik mereka, meski terlihat tidak mencurigakan kits harus tetap berhati hati, dan untuk tes besok aku ingi kau yang menjadi lawan mereka dan pilihlah satu jounin untuk membantumu, apa kau mengerti ?" Jelas tsunade, "aku mengerti, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamit naruto yang di jawab anggukan oleh tsunade.

Saat ini naruto baru saja keluar dari gedung hokage, dan saat ini dia sedang bingung mau pergi kemana. Tapi saat akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya terdengar dan sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto-kun."

Narutopun menoleh keasal teriakan tadi dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah ponytile sepinggang dengan pakaian jounin desa konoha pada umumnya disertai sepatu ninja warna merah.

"Kushina ? Ada apa kau berteriak seperti itu ?" Tanya naruto saat melihat perempuan tadi sudah sampai disampingnya dalam keadaan terengah engah, "hah. Hah. Hah. Kau kemana saja ? Hah. Aku dari kemarin mencarimu." Ucap perempuan tadi yang dipanggil kushina. "Setelah pulang dari nami no kuni aku mengurus beberapa hal, memangnya ada apa kau mencariku ?" Tanya naruto. "T-tidak, tidak ada apa apa." Jawab kushina sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi putihnya.

Walau sekilas naruto bisa melihat rona merah itu, dan entah kenapa naruto ingin tersenyum saat melihat kushina seperti itu.

"Souka, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di ichiraku ? Tenang aku yang bayar." Usul naruto pada kushina.

"Wah benarkah ?" Tanya kushina dengan tatapan gembira dan dijawab anggukan dari naruto. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi." Ucap kushina yang langsung menarik tangan naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, akhirnya naruto dan kushina sampai di sebuah kedai yang menjadi tujuan mereka yaitu kedai ichiraku ramen.

"Wah ternyata kalian ada disini juga ya kurenai, asuma, kakashi." Ucap kushina yang mengalihkan perhatian tiga jounin tadi (penampilan kakashi, asuma, dan kurenai sama seperti di cannon).

"Wah kushina kau juga datang kesini ?" Tanya kurenai saat melihat kushina yang baru saja datang bersama naruto.

"Ya aku akan ditraktir makan ramen oleh naruto." Jawab kushina yang mulai mendudukan dirinya disamping kiri kurenai diikuti naruto yang duduk disamping kiri kushina.

"Hahaha apa yang membuatmu sampai mau mentraktir tomat berjalan itu makan ramen naruto ? Kau tahu sendirikan kalau dia seorang maniak ramen. A-"

BUUUUAAAGHH.

ucapan asuma langsung terhenti saat dirinya mendapatkan sebuah tinjuan dari kushina yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang ada dijalanan desa, "SEKALI LAGI KAU MENYEBUTKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ITU AKU PASTIKAN KAU TERBARING DIRUMAH SAKIT ASUMA NO BAKA." Teriak kushina dari dalam kedai dengan nada kesal, semua orang meneguk ludahnya saat melihat kushina yang dalam mode akai cishio no habanero (maaf kalau salah).

"Haha sudahlah kushina-chan, jangan diladeni ucapan asuma lebih baik kita duduk dan pesan ramennya." Ucap naruto sambil memegang pundak kushina dan membawanya kemdali duduk.

"Heh." Dengus kushina setelah duduk.

"Wah ada keributan apa ini ?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah yang baru saja datang.

"Ah sirzech-san, kau sendirian ? Dimana yang lainnya ?" Tanya naruto pada sirzech. "Mereka sedang membereskan apartemen mereka." Ucap sirzech yang duduk di samping kiri naruto.

"Souka, oh ya kenalkan mereka adalah teman temanku, yang berambut merah ini namanya kushina l-" "dia juga kekasih naruto." Potong asuma yang sukses membuat wajah kushina sangat merah. "A-apa maksudmu." Tanya kushina dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Sudah jelas bukan kalau kalian itu sepasang kekasih, karena dilihat dari manapun kalian terlihat seperti itu." Jawab asuma dengan santai.

"Sudahlah asuma." Ucap naruto yang cepat cepat menghentikan ucapan asuma sebelum terjadi perdebatan antara kushina dan asuma. Walau dalam hati kecilnya naruto sangat berharap apa yang dikatakan asuma benar benar terjadi.

"Baiklah yang wanita berambut hitam itu bernama kurenai, si perokok asuma dan yang berambut putih kakashi." lanjut naruto memperkenalkan teman temannya. "Salam kenal sirzech-san." Ucap asuma dan kurenai. "Yo." Dan itu adalah sapaan khas kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau be- ohok" ucapan naruto terhenti saat lehernya dirangkul dengan kuat oleh seseorang berpakaian serba berwarna hijau yang ketat dilapisi rompi jounin yang tidak diresletingkan dan sepatu ninja biru. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang terlihat seperti mangkuk ramen.

"Hahahahaah halo rivalku." Ucap orang itu. "Lepaskan dia baka." Ucap kushina melepaskan rangkulan orang itu pada naruto. Dan terlihatlah naruto yang mengambil nafas dengan cepat saat merasakan kekurangan oksigen setelah dirangkul kuat si rambut mangkuk.

"Ano, kalau boleh tahu anda siapa ?" Tanya sirzech pada orang itu.

"Oh namaku might guy si monster hijau dari konoha, dan aku rival abadi dari naruto."ucap orang bernama guy itu mengacungkan jempolnya kearah sirzech dengan giginya yang bersinar. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu ?" Tanya guy. "Aku sirzech gremory, dan aku akan bergabung menjadi shinobi desa ini besok." Jawab sirzech yeng mengejutkan semua orang.

"Oh begitu ya, kalau begitu untuk merayakan bergabungnya sirzech-san mari kita bertanding makan ramen naruto. Siapa yang makan paling banyak dialah pemenangnya." Ucap guy menantang naruto untuk bertanding. "Aku tidak mau." Ucap naruto dengan nada malas.

"Ayolah." Bujuk guy. "Kenapa kau tidak ajak kakashi saja atau asuma." Ucap naruto menyarankan kedua temannya. "Oh benar juga, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding kakashi, asuma." Tantang guy pada keduanya. "Aku tidak mau." Jawab kakashi yang masih asik dengan bukunya, "baiklah kau bertanding denganku saja guy." Ucap asuma.

.

.

.

Skiptime.

.

akhirnya acara berkumpul yang tidak direncanakanpun telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan terlihat saat ini naruto sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dan entah kenapa sekilas terdengar kembali ucapan asuma saat dikedai ramen tadi.

'Dia juga kekasih naruto'.

'Apa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku kushina ?' Tanya batin naruto saat memikirkan ucapan asuma tadi.

Tanpa terasa akhirnya naruto sudah sampai di sebuah apartemen yang terlihat nyaman untuk ditempati (bayangkan saja apartemen sasuke saat kakashi memeriksa tempat tinggal anggota team tujuh). Diapun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selang beberapa menit naruto sudah keluar dengan handuk yang melilit dibagian pinggangnya, diapun mengambil sebuah pakaian hitam berkerah sampai mulut dengan lengan pendek dan dibagian belakang bajunya terdapat lambangkipas khas clan uchiha, dilengkapi dengan celana hitam panjang dengan di bagian paha kanan terdapat tempat penyimpanan kunai dan alat ninja lainnya.

Narutopun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sebentar, saat berjalan jalan di jalanan desa dia tidak sengaja melihat kushina dan sirzech juga sedang jalan bersama dan berhenti disebuah kedai dango. Melihat kushina yang tertawa lepas bersama lelaki lain membuat naruto tertegun dan berpikir apakah kushina mempunyai perasaan padanya setelah bertahun tahun selalu bersama.

Tanpa membuang waktupun naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda, hingga sampailah dia di sebuah komplek perumahan yang terlihat sangat sepi. Ya dia pergi ke sebuah komplek perumahan yang dulu di tinggali oleh seluruh anggota clan uchiha.

Narutopun memutuskan untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi, dan saat di dalam komplek dia merasa sangat sedih atas apa yang terjadi dengan clannya. Berbagai ingatan tentang interaksi dirinya bersama anggota uchiha yang lainnya masih terekam jelas dalam memori otaknya, hingga turunlah air mata yang selama ini ia tahan, mencoba mengeluarkan semua emosi dalam dirinya.

AAAKKHHHH.

diapun terduduk di jalanan komplek itu dan berteriak untuk mengeluarkan semua perasaan kehilangan dirinya, naruto merasa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan, dimulai dengan kematian saudaranya lalu kepunahan clannya yang hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja dan sekarang dia berpikir mungkin kushina juga akan pergi meninggalkannya dan hidup bersama sirzech.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir satu jam naruto terduduk di jalanan komplek clan uchiha, diapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke pemakaman, karena dia sudah lama tidak melihat makam kakaknya.

.

.

.

Skiptime.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa menit, akhirnya naruto sudah sampai dimakam kakanya.

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang menemuimu sekarang aniiki." Gumam pelan naruto, "apa kau bisa melihatku dari sana ? Apa kau masih tetap mengawasiku seperti yang dulu sering kau katakan." Lanjutnya dan air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya, mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan kehilangan yang sangat dirasakannya akibat kematian sosok kakak yang begitu dia sayangi dan kagumi.

"Aku bersumpah kalau aku bertemu dengan shinobi yang telah membunuhmu, akan aku pastikan di mati ditanganku." Gumam naruto dengan nada penuh kebencian, dan terlihat mata miliknya mulai berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe dan kembali berubah menjadi sebuah pola shuriken berkaki tiga (bayangkan saja mata EMS sasuke tapi yang pola di tengah bintangnya yang seperti shuriken).

Tanpa naruto ketahui, tidak jauh dari pemakaman itu lebih tepatnya disebuah hutan pinggiran makam berdiri seseorang bertopeng orange dengan sebuah corak yang tidak berpola sedang memperhatikan naruto. Pria itupun melihat naruto sudah berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman.

Setelah naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi orang bertopeng itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pemakaman yang dikujungi naruto tadi. Dan saat dia sampai, dia berdiri didepan makam yang dikunjungi oleh naruto.

"Tentu otouto, aku masih mengawasimu, jadilah kuat untuk membunuh orang itu karena aku yakin hanya kaulah yang bisa membunuhnya. Hingga saat itu tiba saat dimana kau harus menghabisinya demi menghilangkan masalah besar yang akan menimpa dunia ini. Dan jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau melakukannya sendirian karena aku akan membantumu dari balik bayangan." Ucap orang bertopeng itu yang kemudian mulai melangkah kearah hutan dan menghilang di kegelapan hutan.

.

.

.

Kembali kenaruto.

.

Saat ini terlihat naruto baru saja keluar dari wilayah pemakaman, diapun memutuskan untuk kembali keapartemennya. Dan sepanjang perjalanan dia menundukan kepalanya sehingga poni rambutnya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Naruto-kun ? Kau dari mana ?" Tanya kushina yang berpapasan dengan naruto.

Saat naruto di perjalanan dia berpapasan dengan kushina yang sedang berjalan bersama sirzech, tanpa membalas atau melirik kearah kushina, naruto terus berjalan dengan kepala menunduk.

Kushinapun yang melihat itu entah kenapa merasa sangat khawatir, karena baru sekarang dia melihat naruto seperti itu.

"Maaf sirzech-san, aku rasa jalan jalannya sampai sini saja. Karena ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan." Ucap kushina meminta maaf pada sirzech dengan disertai badan yang sedikit membungkuk. Sirzechpun membalas permintaan maaf kushina dengan sebuah anggukan.

Setelah melihat sirzech mengangguk, kushina segera pergi kearah dimana tadi dilalui oleh naruto. Jujur saat ini kushina merasa sangat khawatir dengan pemuda berambut kuning kehitaman yang merupakan teman terdekatnya.

Setelah mencari kemana mana dan tidak menemukan naruto, kushinapun memutuskan untuk mencari pemuda itu keapartemen tempat tinggal naruto. Dan setelah berlari lari diapun sampai di depan sebuah pintu apartemen.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Naruto-kun apa kau didalam ?" Tanya kushina sedikit berteriak disertai sebuah ketukan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kushina kembali mengetuk pintu setelah tidak mendengar suara naruto. Perasaan khawatirnya semakin bertambah saat naruto tak kunjung membukakan pintu, kushinapun mencoba membuka pintu itu, dan saat merasa pintu itu tidak dikunci dia segera membukanya dan masuk kedalam untuk mencari naruto.

Setelah melihat didapur dan diruang tamu tidak ada seseorang yang sedang dicarinya, kushina memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruangan terakhir di apartemen naruto yaitu kamar naruto sendiri.

Setalah berada didepan pintu kamar naruto, tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, kushina langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dengan pelan. Dan saat sudah terbuka, dapat kushina lihat seorang pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi temannya sedang berbaring diatas kasur dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

Dapat kushina lihat, dibawah mata naruto terlihat bekas aliran air mata tapi aliran itu berwarna merah seperti darah. Kushinapun menghampiri naruto dan menyentuh aliran di pipi naruto, dan setelah dilihat dengan teliti itu memang darah. Diapun berpikir apakah naruto menangis dengan air mata darah ? Sungguh kushina sangat khawatir dengan keadaan naruto. Diapun segera pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air hangat dan sebuah kain warna putih.

Setelah itu dia kembali kekamar naruto, saat sudah sampai kushinapun duduk dipinggir ranjang dan mulai membersihkan darah dipipi naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu naruto-kun ?" Gumam pelan kushina dengan disertai mengalirnya air mata dari permata violet miliknya.

Kushina tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya kepada naruto, disatu sisi dia hanya menganggap naruto sebagai teman dekatnya, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa naruto lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau teman terdekatnya. Karena selama mereka berteman naruto sudah berkali kali membahayakan hidupnya untuk melindungi kushina.

Dan entah kenapa kushina merasa sangat senang saat mendengar ucapan asuma waktu di kedai ramen saat mengatakan kalau ia kekasih naruto. Kushina tidak tahu apa penyebab dirinya merasa senang, apakah dia mencintai naruto seperti yang dikatakan kurenai.

Karena terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, kushina bahkan tidak menyadari kalau naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kushina ?" Ucap naruto mencoba mambangunkan kushina dari lamunannya.

"A-ah naruto-kun." Jawab kushina dengan agak gagap karena terkejut dengan panggilan naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanya naruto sambil memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk.

"A-aku.. emmmm.." ucap ambigu kushina, 'ah bagaimana ini apa aku harus bilang kalau aku khawatir karena melihatnya saat di jalan tadi.' Lanjut kushina dalam batinnya merasa bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Haaaah aku hanya khawatir melihatmu saat dijalan tadi, bahkan kau tidak menjawab panggilanku dan ekspresimu seperti orang yang depresi." Ucap kushina yang mengungkapkan apa alasannya dia ada disana.

Kushina hanya bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan pada naruto.

"Khawatir, huh." Gumam naruto. "Eh ?" Ucap kushina merasa bingung dengan gumaman naruto. "Arigatou kushina, kau mau menyisihkan waktumu hanya untuk mengkhawatirkan diriku." Ucap naruto dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, sudah seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkan diriku karena aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu, kau tahu itu bukan." Jawab kushina dengan sebuah senyuman.

Entah kenapa perasaan sedih yang dirasakannya beberapa waktu lalu karena kehilangan clan dan keluarganya terasa tergantikan saat melihat senyuman wanita berambut merah itu. Ya senyuman itu, senyuman yang selalu diberikan kepadanya saat dia bersedih dikala perang dunia shinobi ketiga dulu.

"Ya teruslah memperhatikanku sampai aku berhasil menjadi hokage." Ucap naruto dengan sebuah senyuman.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terus berpandangan mencoba menyelami perasaan lawan bicaranya melalui mata mereka. Tapi entah kenapa baik kushina maupun naruto mereka serasa terhipnotis oleh mata lawan mereka masing masing.

Dapat naruto lihat sebuah mata berwarna violet yang sangat indah dan selalu memberikan kelembutan dan kehangatan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya secara dalam, begitu pula sebaliknya, dapat kushina lihat sebuah mata hitam yang menyimpan segudang rasa sakit serta kesepian dan kehilangan.

Setelah melihat mata naruto, kushina berjanji diakan menutup lubang dihati naruto, dia akan menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang dia alami pemuda uchiha itu, dan dia akan mengobati rasa kesepian dan kehilangan itu dengan keberadaannya. Dia akan selalu menemani pemuda itu sampai semua perasaan menyakitkan dari mata itu menghilang sepenuhnya, bahakan kalau bisa dia ingin menemani pemuda itu untuk selamanya.

Ya akhirnya kushina sadari dan mengakui kalau dia sudah benar benar jatuh cinta pada sang uchiha, dan sepertinya dia harus mengatakannya dalam waktu dekat, dia tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang akan memisahkan mereka sebelum dia mengutarakan perasaannya.

Karena terlalu asik dengan lamunannya, naruto dan kushina tidak sadar bahwa mereka saling memajukan wajah mereka, hingga hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan dan mereka terus memangkas jarak di antara wajah mereka sampai

CUP.

Sebuah ciumam terjadi dia antara keduanya, dan dapat mereka rasakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya dari lawannya masing masing, terutama kushina dia dapat merasakan perasaan naruto yang paling dalam. Perasaan yang menginginkan seseorang untuk terus disampingnya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka masih larut dalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan, sampai akhirnya keduanya meyudahi ciuman itu karena merasa pasokan udara yang mereka miliki hampir habis.

"Hah. Hah. Aku mencintaimu kushina, aku mohon teruslah disampingku." Ucap naruto dengan nada sendu diakhir kalimatnya.

Cup.

Kushina kembali mencium bibir naruto tapi itu hanya sebentar, dan kushina melakukannya hanya untuk menghilangkan ekspresi menyedihkan dari pemuda paling dicintainya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku berjanji akan selalu menyayangimu dan berada disampingmu, karena aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap kushina sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher naruto.

Narutopun langsung memeluk tubuh kushina setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh kushina, dia sangat senang mendengarnya. Dan dia berjanji akan melindungi satu satunya permata paling berharga miliknya yaitu seorang kushina uzumaki.

Kushinapun melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah sang pemuda yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya.

"Nah karena aku telah menjadi kekasihmu, maka aku akan mulai mengurus segala keperluanmu. Jadi aku akan memasak dulu untuk makan malam. Jadi bisa kau lepaskan dulu pelukanmu naruto-kun." Ucap kushina.

"Baiklah baiklah." Ucap naruto, dan dengan berat hati dia melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang kushina dan membiarkan gadisnya untuk memasak.

Setelah memakan waktu beberap menit, akhirnya masakan yang dibuat kushina sudah siap. Naruto yang mencium aroma lezatpun langsung menuju kearah dapur, dan disana dia melihat kushina sudah selesai memasak dan menyajikan dua mangkuk ramen diatas meja makan.

"Wah ramen ya ?" Tanya naruto saat sudah duduk di kursi meja makan. "Ya malam ini kita makan ramen saja." Ucap kushina yang mulai duduk di depan naruto.

"Ittadakimasu." Ucap keduanya dan mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Oh ya naruto-kun, apakah besok kau ada misi ?" Tanya kushina disela sela makannya. "Tidak, besok aku hanya akan mengetes kekuatan dari sirzech dan yang lainnya untuk menentukan di tingkat mana mereka ditempatkan." Jawab naruto.

"Souka, tapi apa kau akan melawan mereka sendirian ?" Tanya kushina dan dalam ucapannya tersirat sebuah nada khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku akan meminta kakashi atau guy untuk membantuku." Jawab naruto sambil memegang tangan kiri kushina untuk mencoba menenangkan perasaan dari kekasihnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap kushina merasa lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan makannya." Ucap naruto yang di balas anggukan oleh kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

Skiptime.

.

.

.

Sebuah kicauan burung melengkapi pagi hari yang cerah di desa konoha, terlihat sudah ada beberapa warga yang memulai aktivitas baik shinobi atau warga biasa. Dan kita beralih ke kamar disebuah apartemen, di atas kasur terlihat dua kepala dengan surai yang berbeda, yang satu bersurai pirang kehitaman dan bergender laki laki, sedangkan yang satunya berambut merah panjang dan bergender perempuan.

Ya mereka adalah naruto dan kushina, kenapa kushina bisa berada dan tidur disana ? Itu karena kemarin naruto meminta kushina untuk menemaninya tidur, dan dengan terpaksa kushina menyanggupinya walau dalam hati kecilnya dia merasa senang.

"Engh."

Terlihat naruto mulai membuka matanya menampilakn mata hitam legam khas uchiha, diapun menengok kesamping dan melihat wajah damai dari gadisnya. Dan melihat itu membuat hati naruto merasa sangat hangat.

"Kushina.. kushina-chan." Ucap naruto sambil membangunkan kushina.

"Engh."

Kushinapun mulai membuka matanya, dan setelah membuka matanya kushina melihat naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya. Melihat itu membuat kushina juga ingin tersenyum, dan diapun memberikan senyuman terbaik miliknya. Tapi dengan cepat kushina dibuat terjekut dengan tindakan naruto yang langsung menciumnya.

"Na-naruto-kun." Ucap kushina terkaget dengan tindakan naruto dan tampak di pipi putihnya sebuah rona merah yang sangat jelas terlihat . "Haha itu adalah morning kiss dari ku." Jawab naruto dengan disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Mou apa kau tidak puas setelah berhasil mendapat ciuman pertamaku." Ucap kushina dengan cemberut, walau didalam hatinya di merasa senang mendapatkab perlakuan seperti itu dari naruto.

"Ha ha ha." Tawa canggung naruto.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu di depan apartemen naruto, Mendengar itu naruto langsung beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Setelah sampai dia membuka pintu itu dan menampilkan seorang anbu bertopeng kodok.

"Naruto-san anda dipanggil oleh godaime-sama untuk keruangannya sekarang." Ucap anbu itu.

"Baikalah." jawab naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan perginya sang anbu.

"Ada apa naruto-kun ?" Narutopun berbalik dan melihat kushina sudah keluar dari kamarnya, "tadi ada seorang anbu dan menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kantor hokage." Jawab naruto "apa kau mau ikut ?" Lanjutnya bertanya. "Ehmm... baiklah aku ikut." Jawab kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

Skiptime.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap siap kuahina dan naruto akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruang hokage.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendengar suara hokage menyuruh mereka masuk, narutopun membuka pintu itu, dan setelah terbuka naruto dan kushina sangat terkejut karena

"lama tidak bertemu Naruto sensei, kushina sensei." Ucap seorang laki laki berambut kuning.

"Menma." Ucap naruto dan kushina secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc.**

.

.

.

Yos akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Semoga kalian suka dan maaf bila banyak kesalahan. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


End file.
